For You
by Not Exactly Angel
Summary: This was inspired by the "dating" game via phone called "Shall We Date? Destiny Ninja." I did enjoy the story itself, but I decided to make one on my own. I am happy with it, and have been nonstop writing for the last few days. If you'd like to take a read, go ahead! I'd really enjoy reading any feedback I get. Thank you very much! Enjoy. 3


For You

"Oh, good afternoon, Ms. Aina!," an older woman greeted, smiling at the young woman in front of her.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Asano! How are you today?," Aina asked, smiling back.

"I'm doing good, thank you! My husband got over that sickness, thanks to all of your help."

"Oh, did he? Good! I'm glad that I could help! Tell him to take it easy the next couple of days and I'll be by to check on him!"

"Of course! Have you found a husband yet? The whole village is waiting for the big news one day, you know!"

"Ha! No, I haven't yet!" Aina exclaimed, giggling.

"Well, that's too bad! I want to see the babies you have, I bet they'd be almost as beautiful as you!" Mrs. Asano grinned, thinking of little Aina's running around.

"Well sorry! I'd much rather be taking care of the village, I don't have time for romance!"

"You're such a sweetheart, if it weren't for you, I don't think anyone here could function. Take care, sweetie, we'll talk later!" Mrs. Asano gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked off. Aina smiled at the woman, and waved goodbye. She inhaled the sweet, fresh air, and sighed. The bright, mid day afternoon sun shone upon the young woman's elegant face, almost making her look like an angel. Her long, thick, dark brown hair framed her beautiful face, and went down to the waist of her purple kimono. She also had bright, rare golden eyes that seemed to catch anyone's attention. As she walked over to a vegetable stand in her village, she was greeted by the owner.

"Oh, good afternoon, Ms. Aina! How are you today?" the middle aged man asked with a smile.

"Hey! I'm good! How are you, Mr. Akayo?" she asked as she selected some vegetables, and set them in her basket.

"I'm doing good! What's on the menu tonight, dear?"

"It's my father's birthday! I'm making stew for him," she smiled and held out money to him.

"Stew, you say? If it's that stew you made for me during the holidays, he's a lucky man! Speaking of lucky men, when are you gonna marry me!?" he laughed as he took her money.

"Haha, you're so funny! I better get going, thank you for the vegetables!" she smiled uncomfortably and hurried off. She let out a deep breath of relief, and started on her way home. As much as she loved taking care of the village and all of the inhabitants, she still got uncomfortable when older men asked to marry her. In fact, many men had asked for her hand in marriage, and she turned every single one of them down. She didn't think much of relationships, and was just waiting for someone to completely sweep her off of her feet, so in the meantime, she'd take care of the village. She was happy with her life the way it was, and enjoyed making everyone happy. As she was walking, lost in her own thoughts, someone had bumped into her, making her fall back onto her butt, along with knocking the vegetables out of her basket.

"Oh gosh, I'm so terribly sorry!" a man apologized, extending his hand out to her. She looked up, and observed that he was maybe in his 40's, and had a very worn face.

"Don't worry, it's alright! Are you a traveler? I haven't seen you around before," she smiled at him and took his hand, standing up.

"Yes, I am! I came far from here, you see. I was just walking around, and I had gotten lost somewhere in this beautiful village, and then before I knew it I had bumped into you. I'm so sorry again!" the man apologized again, bowing multiple times.

"I said don't worry about it! It's alright, forgive and forget, right?" she smiled at him as she picked up her vegetables and put them back in her basket. '_There's something almost fake about him.. Something is really off, but I can't quite put my finger on it.. Maybe it's just because he's a stranger,' she thought, reassuring herself_.

"My name is Obito, nice to meet you," he smiled friendly at her.

"I'm Aina, nice to meet you, too." she smiled back at him as he gazed at her.

"My my, you are very beautiful," he said, almost in disbelief as he eyed her up and down.

'_What a dirty, old pervert_..' she thought as she forced a smile on her face.

"Thank you very much! But if you'll excuse me, I have to get home right away. Enjoy your stay here, and good luck on finding your way!" she waved goodbye, and walked off to her home. A small group of men joined Obito as they all watched her retreating figure in the distance, an evil smirk on their faces.

"Mom! I'm home!" she called out as she walked through her door and closed it behind her.

"Hi, honey! Did you get all of the veggies!?" her mom yelled from across the house.

"Of course I did! I'm going to start now. Where's dad?" Aina asked, preparing some pots.

"He went to go collect firewood for one of the elderly villagers, he will be back tonight!" her mom called from her room.

"Ah, alright. Are you finishing up his present?" she asked as she began to cut some carrots.

"Yes! I'm almost finished, I'm so excited! I can't wait to see his face!" her mom exclaimed as Aina could feel the smile in her tone. A few hours later, her dad walked in the door.

"Mmmm! What're you cookin'!?" he asked as a heavenly aroma filled his nostrils.

"Your favorite, of course!" Aina exclaimed, a smile forming on her face as she stirred a big pot.

"Stew!? You know just what to do to get to my heart, dear daughter," he smiled and walked into the kitchen, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I do! I gotta feed you!" she joked as they both laughed.

"When're ya gonna find a husband? You're 23 years old, most girls your age are married with kids by now!" her dad said as he sat at the dining table in the next room over. He knew just how to push her buttons, and this was the perfect way to show that.

"Oh, dear, when will you finally stop asking that? You and I both know damn well what she's going to say," her mom said with a smile, walking out of her room carrying a box.

"Neh, what's in the box?" her dad asked, curiously.

"It's your gift, silly!" she said smiling sweetly as she handed it to him.

"Wait, wait! Let me serve this first!" Aina exclaimed as she was carrying 3 bowls of steamy stew and put them on the dinner table.

"I don't know which one I'm more excited for!" he exclaimed, glancing back and forth at the bowl of stew and the box in his lap. Grabbing a spoonful of stew, he blew on it to cool it down, and then ate it. "Mmmm! This is so freakin' good! You have outdone yourself again, Aina," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, dad, now open your gift!" she encouraged and sat across the table from her parents. He looked down at the box, and unwrapped the tie on top, and opened it.

"A new coat!?" he exclaimed as he took it out of the box, but then something else caught his eyes. "And a bottle of sake!? I'm married to an angel! Thank you so much, sweetheart," he smiled as he kissed his wife lovingly. Aina looked at the two, and smiled at their love.

'I'm so lucky..' she thought and sighed happily. Awhile after, the sun was beginning to go down, and loud laughing could be heard from their house. Her dad was drunk, and having the time of his life. The 3 cracked jokes with and at each other while Aina did dishes.

"Dear daughter, when are you going to get married finally, huh!?" her dad asked loudly as he took another sip of sake.

"We've been through this, dad! When I'm good and ready I will! But for now, I just want to take care of this village, I don't have time for romance!" Aina smiled, drying her hands off on a towel and walked back into the dining room, taking her spot at the table again.

"That's too bad, you know! I really want some grandchildren! Your mother does, too," her dad said, chuckling drunkly.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Aina said and smiled.

"You're a beautiful woman, I just want you to be happy," he said with a happy look on his face.

"Thank you, dad.." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Which reminds me, I have to tell you something. Your mother and I have been meaning to tell you sooner, but no time seems better than now. You see..-" he stopped mid sentence after hearing knocks on the door. "Bah, that's prolly one of the neighbors wanting to tell us we're too loud," he laughed as he got up, and walked over to the door. While waiting for him to answer the door, Aina brought up some idle chit chat with her mom while they waited for him to come back.

"Look, I'm sorry we're so loud- who the hell are you guys!?" her dad exclaimed worriedly as he looked at the group of men in army attire in front of him. "Aina, get your mother out of here-!" he yelled, turning towards them as a sword interrupted him as it plunged into his heart, killing him instantly. Blood spewed from his chest as his body fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Aina and her mom just watched in horror, as the scene before them unfolded.

"D-dad.." Aina's voice trailed off as she started trembling. The men walked in, and stared at the 2 women.

"Aina.. You must be strong.. Be strong and live.." her mom said to her, in a bare whisper.

"W-what?…" she asked, turning to her mom.

"I love you with my whole heart.. Don't ever forget that.." she said, and ran to her room. When she emerged, she was carrying 2 katanas, one in each hand.

"M-mom, what are you.." she whispered, unable to comprehend what was going on. Her mom yelled and ran at the group of men.

"How dare you kill my husband! You will pay!" she yelled and was about to strike down the same man who killed her beloved. Easily, the man took his sword and swung it in front of him, slicing her neck open. Blood poured from her neck as the blood gurgled in her throat, then she too, fell to the ground. Still unable to fully comprehend what was going on, Aina sat there dumbfounded, a bewildered expression on her face. It all seemed like some kind of horrible nightmare, but it wasn't, it was her life. Her heart broke that night, and at that moment, any happiness she had, died with her parents.

"Ha, stupid bitch," the killer of her parents sneered, and kicked the katanas her mom had across the room, landing in front of her.

"Hello, beautiful," a familiar voice greeted from behind the group.

'The man from the village earlier today..' she thought, eyes widening as the man stepped forward in front of the group.

"Now, please a good girl and come with us quietly," Obito said, an evil smile forming on his face. Seeing his face, his expression, all the sadness, hurt, and confusion she had all turned to anger. In a split second, her whole demeanor changed, and she picked up the katanas the way her mom did, and dashed past Obito to the group behind him. Her eyes narrowed and fixated on the man who had killed her parents, and she was suddenly right in front of him.

"Holy sh-" before he had time to react, Aina had cut his head right off. Startled and afraid, the men drew their swords, but were too slow. In a blind rage, she had managed to kill 3 more men, bodies falling around her.

"BASTARDS!" she screamed in anger as she was about to kill a 4th. The man trembled in horror as her katana was inches from his face. Suddenly, her vision had gone black, along with her consciousness, and she crumbled to the ground, katanas next to her. Obito had hit her in the back of her head with the hilt of his sword, knocking her out.

"How troublesome.." he sighed and looked at the bodies around him.

"Th-the bitch!" the man inches from death a few seconds ago yelled angrily, and kicked the unconscious woman in the ribs multiple times.

"Knock it off, Lord Yoritomo would want a beautiful woman such as this unharmed," Obito said, pushing the man away from her. "Now let's get out of here," he said coldly as he picked Aina up and threw her over his shoulder as they exited the house. "Let's go, men!" he yelled loudly, calling to the other soldiers throughout the village.

"Yes, sir!" they shouted back in unison as they finished setting ablaze the houses and bodies of everyone. This once peaceful, friendly, beautiful village, was nothing more than a good memory as fire engulfed the whole area.

"Oh.. Mom.. Dad.." Aina said in a dream as she walked around in neverending darkness. "I'm so sorry."


End file.
